akatsuki's babys
by kuroiyuki
Summary: nagh,gmn jadi'a kloo akatsuki jdii baby sitter? KONOHA ANCUUURR wkakwkakkwa just read in XD


Well

Well..

Apa jadinya kalo geng akatsuki bikin tempat penitipan anak n jadi baby sitter??

Ancur pastinya

**Akatsuki's babys**

suatu hari yang panas di konoha gakure, di sebuah rumah yang damai dan tentram, terdengar percakapan antara sepasang suami istri, Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki

"pa, jadi nggak besok kita bulan madu?", Tanya sang istri

"aku sih mau aja, tapi si naruto mau di titipin siapa? Udah lebih dari 3 hari kita nyari tempat penitipan bayi, tapi pada penuh semua"

"hmm.. tapi kayaknya di akatsuki's babys masih ada tempat deh pa"

"hegh", muka sang suami mandadak berubah begitu mendengar kata 'akatsuki'. "yakin ma mau dititipin di sana?"

"yakin lah, emangnya kenapa sih sama akatsuki's babys?",Tanya sang istri

"ya ampun ma.. masa nggak tau sih? Tuh tetangga sebelah. Anaknya abis dititipin di akatsuki, pulang pulang tulangnya pada patah semua", jawab sang suami dengan muka ngeri gara gara ngebayangin apa yang telah dilakukan oleh akatsuki terhadap anak tetangga mereka.

"what?? Yang bener pa?? emangnya diapain aja tuh sama mereka??"

"au deh…",minato angkat tahu, eh salah, angkat bahu

"trus gimana dong pa? masa dibatalin lagi sih bulan madunya?", Tanya sang istri dengan muka melas.

"hmm, apa kita bawa aja si naruto?"

"kalo ada naruto kan repot pa.. jadi nggak berasa bulan madu dong pa, jadinya bulan sabit(emang apa hubungannya??)"

"emang mama mau naruto dititipin ke akatsuki?",minato bertanya pada sang istri, disusul dengan berdirinya bulu kuduknya ngebayangin kalo missal anak mereka bener bener di titipin di sana.

"mau gimana lagi pa. ni kan (rencana) bulan madu kita yang 13 kan pah, masa mau gagal lagi kaya (rencana) bulan madu yang sebelumnya?"

"weh, emang mama mau yah anak kita yang masih sehat gini, trus waktu kita pulang ntar jd kayak tikus menjret kelindes kereta?"

"yah papa, anak sendiri dibandingin ama tikus. Papa kan hokage, kalo missal anak kita beneran jadi kayak tikus menjret kelindes kereta, bunuh aja akatsuki, gampang kan pa"

"yaelah mama, ngomong mah gampang mah, lakuinnya yang susah"

"udah deh pa, dicoba ajh dulu, ya ya ya ya yaaaaa"

Minato udah gak bisa nolak lagi permintaan istrinya. Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka terpaksa merelakan anak mereka, yang sekarang masih dalam keadaan sehat segar bugar, setelah mereka pulang jadi kayak tikus got menjret kelindes roda pesawat….buaaaggghhh !! (penulis dikasih bogem mentah gratisan ama kushina)

**Besoknya…….**

"pa? bener alamatnya di sini? Kok kayaknya rumahnya nggak layak huni gini??"

"bener kok ma, di sini alamatnya di jalan setan blekok gentayangan gang 6 no. 666. ni bener kan no. 666?"

"iya sih pa, tapi kok rumahnya kayak gini? Rumput doang yang kliatan, atap rumahnya aja kaga kliatan pah, jangan jangan mereka bukannya ngurusin bayi manusia, tapi bayi ular pa?"

"udah tau gini, mama tetep mau nitipin si naruto?"

Sebelum kushina ngejawab pertanyaan minato, udah muncul satu makhluk yang amad sangat mirip ama setan blekok

"permisi, apa ada yang bisa saya Bantu?", Tanya setan tsb

"waaa… se setaaannn !! setan blekok muka ancur gentayangaaaaan !! papaaa toloong !!". kushina yang kaget gara gara kedatangan tiba tiba sang setan blekok tersebut langsung ngejerit kaga jelas n langsung sembunyi di punggung minato.minato yang daritadi pasang tampang ngeri sekarang jadi tambah ngeri, hampir mati di berdiri.

"enak aje loe bilang gue mirip setan blekok, emang lo kira gue apaan?"

'buset, gaul juga neh setan bisa pake bahasa gue elo??', batin minato. "ngg..anu ituu.. ini bener tempat penitipan bayi yang itu? Apa namanya? Aka..akachii baby's?"

"akatsukis baby's dodol !! iye, nape? Mao nitip bayi di sini?", si setan yang belakangan baru diketahui asal usulnya yang bernama pein ini mule masang wajah sebel.

Kushina ama minato angguk angguk kelapa, eh kepala dink.

"yaudah, masok sene"

"buset deh pa, nih orang serem bener sih", bisik kushina

"papa juga ngeri mah, pengen cepet cepet keluar dari sini". Bulu kuduk minato berdiri lagi.

&

Pas udah di dalem, pasangan suami istri ni kaget. Ternyata banyak anak anak konoha yang dititipin di sini.

"buset dah, ternyata banyak juga yang dititipin di sini pa"

"oi kakuzu ! ada yang mao nitip anak neh !"

"oh, mao nitip ank bu? Taripnya 5.000 ryo per hari, gimana? Berminat bu? Di sini disediakan fasilitas2 untuk merawat bayi. Dijamin anak ibu pasti senang"

"muke gileee !! mahal amet 5000 ryo ! 1500 ryo aje dah !", tawar minato

"boleh sih 1500 ryo, tapi kite kite kaga jamin ntar anak ibu jadi kayak anak tikus kegiles kereta naff express(lho ini kan nama tempat karaoke ntu??), menjret trus kepotong2 jadi 150…"

"iye deh iya, 5000 ryo juga kaga ape ape. Yang pnting anak kita slamet dah", potong kushina sebelum si kakuzu nyelesein kalimatnya

"rebess bu"

"bener lo ! awas lo kalo missal anak gue jadi kayak tikus menjret kelindes kereta naff express(kok naff express lagi??), gue bunuh lo semua pade !",ancam minato

"iye iye om ! tenang aje", kata pein

Naruto yang daritadi tidurr sampe ngiler di gendongan kushina akhirnya bangun. Lalu tiba tiba nangis begitu ngeliat muka pein.

"uaaa.. mamaaa ada tetaaan.. atuut maaa !"

"heh bocah ngileran, braninya lo ngatain gue mirip setan ! gua bunuh lo ntar", kata pein yang udah esmosi berad dikatain mirip setan. Ini udah yang ke 9999…. Berape ye?? Author mpe lupa saking banyaknya. (author dilemparin kunai ama pein)

"sebelum lu bunuh anak gue, gue cincang dulu lu !", ancam minato. Hawa mo ngebunuhnya udah kuat banget nih.

Minato ama pein pun pandang pandangan, sampe akhirnya mereka jatuh terong, eh jatoh cintrong, trus si minato cerein kushina, tros kawin ama pein, eh nggak dink !(author di lemparin shuriken ama pein, di lempar kunai ama kushina, di kasih rasengan ama minato) "puih ! najjonk gue mao nikah ama elu !! manding mati gue !", teriak minato. "gua juga mending kawin ama kambing daripade kawin ama elu ! cuh ! najiss tralala ! jijay ane", balas pein

Hahahaha.. bego amit dah…

Saat suasana antara minato ama pein tambah panas, sampe rumput di depan rumah pada kebakar gara gara kena hawa panasnya minato ama pein, tiba tiba muncullah salah satu anggota akatsuki yang punya muka, kaya babi face(author di gampar ama sasori), eh salah, baby face dink

"walah, ini kenapa tho pada berantem??",logat sasori keluar deh

"uaaa..mukanya manis beneeer..". kushina tiba tiba jatuh cintrong ama sasori yang babi face ntu, eh baby face(sasori uda siap ama bonekanya mo ngebunuh author)

"wele.ada apa tho ini? Kenapa nyonya?", Tanya sasori begitu ngeliat tampang kushina yang kayaknya lagi kesengsem ama sasori

"kamuu..jadi anak kedua ku mau kaga?",Tanya kushina

"tidak akan ku biarkan ! langkahi dulu mayat ane sebelum lo ngedeketin istri gue !",minato mule gelap mata, gara gara kataraknya kumat lagi

"wele ! ampun oom ! ane dame aje ! ane kagag mao nyulut api di dalem aer", peribahasa ancurr ala sasori

"nyulut api dalem minyak dodol !",kata pein

Minato udah panas banget. Tanpa sadar, udah 3 rumah kebakar gara gara hawa panas minato

"ampun om, sumpah ane kaga niat ambil bini situ, yakinlah sumapah !". sasori mule berlutut di kaki minato, sambil megang megang kaki minato. "buset dah ! muke gile ! panas bener kakinye om?", logat sasori jadi logat orang betawi??

"Kali ini elu gue ampunin, laen kali gue cincang lu !, ayo ma, pergi sekarang", kata minato sambil narik tangan bininya keluar dari penitipan anak akatsuki

(--")

"capek juga yah, ngurusin bocah bocah kayak gini", kata Kakuzu

"udah agh..gantian lo yang jagain mereka, gua mao tidur", kata hidan "huaaaaaa…kkhkkh uhohog hoogh hooegh"

"woey, knape lo hidan??"

"woooy, bused lo shino !! dibilangin jangan bawa masok serangga ke dalem begoooooo…serangga lo masok ke tenggorokan gue bego !!", bentak Hidan

"oh maaf, salah sendiri kalo nguap lebar banget, untung yang masok serangga bukan mobil"

"kurang ajar loe ! gua bunuh lo tar !!"

BLETAKKKK !! hidan dijitak ama konan

"bego lo..anak kecil malah di bentak bentak."

"abisnya nyebalin, mao gima..na laa GIIIIIIIIII…. GWAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH !!", hidan mendadak tereak

Setelah diselidiki, ternyata ada si tenten lagi maen lempar pisau(gara gara kaga dikasih kunai ama Itachi, walhasil dia lempar pisau), n dilempar kena kakinya Hidan

"UCHIHAAAAAAAAA !! loe bego !! dikasih tugas ngejagain tenten malah kaga dijaga !! GUA BUNUH LO UCHIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! MANA LO UCHIHA !! SENEEE!!"

Krik krik krik..

Hening sesaat

"uchiha pergi sama ade'nya ke empang, mao mandi bareng katanya", kata kisame yang tiba tiba muncul dengan wajah lesu

"kenapa lu lesu gtu seh kisame??",Tanya konan

"abis dicuekin abis ama itachi, yang diurusin Cuma ade'nya doing yang diurusin"bisik kakuzu

"itachi jahat, ade'nya sampe diajak mandi bareng di empang masa gue kaga perna diajak mandi"

Hening sejenak

Kemudian terdengar sebuah jeritan di dalam hati(anggep ajh kedengeran) setiap anggota akatsuki(kecuali ita).."HOMO!!"

Serentak, semua orang yang ada di ruangan langsung kabur. Menghindar dari kisame. Takut dijadiin pelarian gara gara dia dicuekin itachi

"loh, kok pada ngilang sih??"

(&

Hari ke dua naruto di akatsuki's babys…..

"oi pein !! lo aja deh yang ngurusin dia,hm. Kaga kuat gue ama dia, hm. bisa mati gua lama lama, hm",kata deidara, yang akhirnya muncul juga

"kenape lo ama muka loe?? Item semua"

"nih gara gara dia, hm. ngeledakin tanah liat gue, hm. dilempar ke muka gue, hm. trus mledak hm"

"hmmphh..bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

"sialan lo, hm ! ngeledek gua ye, hm"

"kaga kok dei. Hhaha. Yaudah deh sini kasih ke gua"

Dei pun ngasih naruto ke pein. Saat naruto uda di gendong ama pein, nakalnya kumat. Ditariklah salah satu tindikan pein yang ada di hidungnya

"WAAAAAAAAA!! APA YANG LO LAKUIIN !! TAU GA SEH LOE NIH PASANG PIERCING GINI MAHAL BEGOOOOOO !! ASEEEEM !!"

"hahahahhahahaha, hm. sekarang gentian ketua pein, hm"

"kuarang ajaaarrr… sakit niih !! awas loe dei !!"

"hahahahhaha, gua pergi dulu, hm"

"dasar loe !! ibu lo pas hamilin loe ngidam apaan sih??". Sesaat pein ngeliat kakuzu lewat, langsung deh dipanggil

"oi kakuzu"

"what??"

"ajak jalan jalan gih nih anak setan"

"ogah dah !! rugi banyak gua ngajakin dia jalan !! dompet gua tipis ogah gua", tolak secara halus

"jah.. duit mulu loe", setelah itu, muncul kisame. Dipanggil lagi. "kisame !! ajakin dia jalan dong"

"hah? Dia? Rambut kuning oon ini?? Ogah gue !! kemaren gua di ceburin ke empang yang banyak pisang gorengnya.pokoknya ogah gue !!",tolakan lagi

Sampai hampir seluruhnya anggota aktsuki uda perna kena dinakalin ama naruto.

"gile dah. Mati gua lama lama ama elu. Lu enaknya diapain ya??", mikir dah sampe tindikannya pein lepas semua(dicabutin ama si rambut kuning oon), mpe keriting rambutnya

"GGGRRRR !! UDAH GUE TITIPIN LOE KE KONAN AJA !", uda esmosi berad nih si pein

Siangnya, minato ama kushina akhirnya pulang. N ngambil anak mereka yang dititipin ke akatsuki's babys.

"gimanah ma?? Utuh kaga??",Tanya minato

"utuh pah, kaga ada yang kurang"

"oke dah, makase banyak ya!", kata minato

"iye dah om, jangan datang lagi ke sini(bagian ini minato kaga denger)", kata pein

Beberapa bulan kemudian…

"loh kok?? Pindah yap ah??", Tanya kushina

"iya kali mah"

_Akatsuki's babys_

_DITUTUP !!_

_Tidak akan buka untuk selamanya_

sementara itu di dalam...

pein: muke gile dah, piercing gw copot semua gara gara si rambut kuning oon itu. padahal masangnye aje uda mahal bgt

deidara: muka gw pada item gara gara di lempar tanah liat trus diledakin ama rambut kuning oon, hm

hidan: huh.. mulut gw malah dimasukin serangga ama shino

sasori: kugutsu ane dirusakin semua, hiks

kakuzu: dompet gw tipis ! perut karung tuh anak(rambut kuning oon)

konan: namanya juga anak anak

hidan: muke lo anak anak??

zetsu: kaga urus gua

semua(kecuali itachi ama kisame): gimana mao urus lo?? ikutan rawat anak aja kaga !!

konan: eh kisame, nape lo kok muka lo di lipet gitu?? mao bikin origami pake muka?? ajarin gw dong

pein: bego lo, mana bisa bikin origami dari muka??

konan: tuh si kisame bisa

kisame: gw seharian di cuekin ama uchiha, maen mulu ama adenya, hikz

semua: ..., krik krik

ok, hentikan percakapan ngaco + kga penting nih

swt bgd yah

"

hhe


End file.
